littlestlpsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Littlest Pet Shop
Littlest Pet Shop (w skrócie "LPS") - Zabawki w postaci małych plastikowych figurek produkowane obecnie przez firmę Hasbro. Po raz pierwszy wprowadzone na rynek we wczesnych latach 90 XX wieku przez firmę Kenner. Charakteryzują się nieproporcjonalnie dużymi główkami oraz wielkimi czarnymi oczami. Seria G3 posiada także niezwykle cienkie łapki. Na początku figurki posiadały również magnesy, wycofano je jednak już przy numerach Na ekranach widnieje serial Littlest Pet Shop, w którym urocze zwierzątka mieszkają na drzewie przy sklepie zoologicznym przy ulicy Littlest Lane. Firma Kenner wpadła na pomysł, by stworzyć linię zabawek tych serialowych bohaterów. Powstają różne zestawy: skrzynia-domek, Puppy Dogs a nawet bernardyny z filmu o Beethovenie – psie tej rasy. Powstaje reklama. Seria liczy obecnie tylko żółwie, psy, króliki, małpy, koty i świnki morskie (porównajcie to do dzisiejszej różnorodności). Posiadają tanie, plastikowe akcesoria, ale magnesy mają (jednak w innych celach). 1996r. Po czterech latach interes nie idzie zbyt dobrze. Nawet wprowadzenie inaczej niż obecnie wyglądającej Get Better Centre (tak! To dzisiejsza przychodnia, a stąd pochodzi pomysł!) nic nie daje. Nikt nie kupuje i nie zbiera tych figurek, nawet serial przestaje być nadawany. Kenner zamyka linię zabawek i figurek. Czy już nigdy nie zostaną wyprodukowane? 2004r. Przenieśmy się o te osiem lat. Jakim cudem po tak długim czasie ktoś ponownie zainteresował się produkcją? To niezwykłe wydarzenie odmieniło los petshopów. To dzięki niemu dziś możemy je zbierać. Co się stało? Firma Hasbro uznała pomysł za dobry, wykupiła serię Littlest Pet Shop, jednocześnie dokonując kilku zmian. Zwierzątka mają teraz większe głowy i oczy, wyglądają na solidniej wykonane, z dbałością o najmniejszy szczegół. Magnesy zostają. Firma tworzy własną wizję LPS-ka: chichuahuę. On był pierwszy, zapoczątkował cały ten szał. Drugi? Pies. Trzeci? Królik! Coraz więcej i więcej figurek podbija rynek. Teraz są one numerowane, mają więcej domków: Playhouse (który mam!), Plac Zabaw, Doggie Caffe, Salon Piękności (moje marzenie aż do dziś). Logo również się zmieniło. Teraz może być już tylko lepiej… 2005r. Jest już około 300 sztuk figurek. Zaczyna się szał! Coraz więcej przybywa kolekcjonerów, odnowiony zostaje domek (jeszcze zza zapomnianych czasów firmy Kenner) Get Better Centre o znanym nam wyglądzie). Kilka lat później zostanie odnowiony, zajmijmy się jednak teraźniejszością. Popularność wciąż rośnie nieustannie. Są różne gadżety związane z LPS: długopisy, naklejki, książeczki, ubrania… Do figurek dołączane są ulotki z aktualną ofertą i serią. Powstaje więcej akcesoriów do zabawy. 2006r. Kolejny rok to już prawdziwy biznes! Trzeba było tylko odpowiednio umieć zachęcić kolekcjonerów – a Kenner tego nie umiało. Tysiące dzieci zbiera figurki. Hasbro wpada na pewien pomysł: kształtów można używać wielokrotnie: inaczej tylko pomalowane. I takie figurki również znajdują właścicieli! 2007r. Do połowy roku produkowane są jeszcze cieniowane, stare LPS. W drugiej połowie LPS-ki wciąż mają magnesy, są jednak wyrazistsze i zyskują znaczki w oczach oznaczające charaktery i miniserie. Pod koniec roku Hasbro postanawia zrezygnować z magnesów – jest też wersja mówiąca o tym, że stało się tak dlatego, iż prawo zabroniło produkować zabawek z magnesami, gdyż mogą być szkodliwe dla dzieci, co jest bardzo prawdopodobne. Jest jednak jeszcze jeden pomysł: w miejscu magnesu znajdują się dziury, dzięki którym można przypinać je do akcesoriów, aby nie spadły (podobnie było kiedyś z magnesami, ale one pozwalały na otwieranie skrytek itp.). Jest nowe logi i domki: Klub Fittness, Centrum Aktywności, odnowiona przychodnia…Tworzą się nowe sposoby zestawiania LPS (wcześniej były już tuby, Pet Pairs, podstawowe, zestawy tematyczne, kilkupaki np. w dużych torbach). Są już Teeniest-Tinniest, czyli mini-LPS, które „można zabrać wszędzie”, jak zaprezentowało je Hasbro. 2008r. Teraz do LPS dołączane są naklejki. Są na nich rysunkowe wersje istniejących już LPS. Są figurki Special Edition i nowe fuzzy (futerkowe), pierwsze były jeszcze ze starej serii. Naklejki można wymienić na unikalną koalę, której nie można kupić (chyba, że w sklepach internetowych). Kontynuują też pomysł ze zwierzętami z „kosmykami” włosów (prawdziwych lub sznurków). Jest dużo nowych wzorów i domków. Mamy Vipy z kodami do gry w internecie, a są to LPS pluszaki. 2009r. ''' Są też pluszaki bez kodów! Za naklejki obecnie jest słoń, mnóstwo nowych LPS… Teraz wizerunek tych małych, uroczych zwierzaków można zobaczyć już wszędzie! '''2010r. Widząc, że już nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie do nagłego zamknięcia produkcji, Hasbro… upraszcza modele! Nie ma żadnych nowych wzorów, domki są okropne, sztuczne i papierowe… Jest nowe logo z pandą. Zwierzęta mają teraz „naprasowane”, jak ja to nazywam, oczy o dziwnych i rozmytych kształtach, nienaturalne i blade kolory, nie ma już znaczków. Jest też seria z petshopami jeden upodobniony do drugiego. Są nowe naklejki, z prawdziwymi tym razem zwierzątkami. Jest promocja na jedynego normalnego zwierzaka – dziobaka. Kolekcjonerom nie podoba się ta seria, bo większość petshopów jest brzydka i nie można wybierać figurek dla siebie (tych ładnych jest zaledwie kilka!). Oczy wyrządzają „krzywdę” spanielowi i szynszyli, wszystkie domki to tylko odnowione (i gorsze) wersje starych. Są też i trojaczki – jedyny dobry pomysł ale trójka, jakże podobnych do siebie zwierzaków niezbyt do mnie przemawia… Na dodatek do LPS-ków dodawane są lalki Blythe, które nie cieszą się dobrym przyjęciem wśród kolekcjonerów. Jedynym dobrym pomysłem był pojazd, który mam. 2011r. Kupno nieudanej serii zmalało, a z odsieczą, jeszcze pod koniec 2010 roku przybywają nowe, przepiękne figurki! Zwierzątka znowu są normalne, a prawie każdy z nich to nowy wzór (owczarek niemiecki, cavalier king spaniel, nosorożec, mrówkojad, rybka welonka, osiołek, rekin, świetlik, nowy pudel, mold scootie, wydra…). Powstają trojaczki żółwie, konie, nowe pieski i wiewiórki. Jest zupełnie nowa jaszczurka, oraz do kupienia normalnie LPS, które kiedyś były za naklejki! (trzy nowe koale, słoń, dziobaka tylko nie było…). Odnowiony jest pomysł na świecące sceny. Jako promocja kolekcjonerska jest jaguar, ptak kiwi, labradoodle, a także kogut bądź też rajski ptak. Są nowe LPS z dzienniczkami na naklejki, „Collector pets”, zwierzaki z kartami przyjaciela, nowe zestawy z Blythe, motor. Są też i Pets on the go, nowy pomysł z pojazdami. Zwierzątka, zyskują brokat i nowe opakowania, są chodzące LPS, nowy domek z wiewiórką Magic Mottion (magiczne ruchy z pierwszej serii), breloczki, powrót do Teeniest-Tinniest. Jest strona o Blythe & LPS… Jak widać, Hasbro ze swoją wizją petshopów istnieje wiele, wiele lat, i chociaż „matką” LPS-ków jest firma Kenner, to jednak dzięki Hasbro mamy te LPS-ki co teraz. źródło: moje-lps-blog.blog.onet.pl 2012 r. thumb|Przykładowy LPS G3Po pokazie nowych zabawek, większość kolekcjonerów jest oburzona - nowe figurki prawie w niczym nie przypominają tych sprzed roku. Należą już do G3. Pomysłodawcą na nowy desing jest Kristen Ulve, która już wcześniej tworzyła znane grafiki. Powstaje serial z figurkami, którego główną bohaterką jest... Blythe. Figurek G3 pojawia się coraz więcej i więcej, pod koniec roku mamy ich już ok. dwóch setek. Starsze kształty wciąż są produkowane, jednak z nowymi oczami oraz kolarami rodem ze słabszych serii Blind Bagów. Ukazany został także nowy pomysł - wróżki LPS, które bardziej przypominają G2. Powstają nowe Blythe, bardziej przyjazne dla oka - uśmiechają się szeroko, mają nowe oczy, twarz (oraz prawdopodobnie odmienione ciało). 2013r. Figurek G3 jest coraz więcej i więcej. Nie ma już figurek G2, zostały całkowicie wycofane z produkcji. Nawet dość popularne wśród młodszych wróżki odchodzą w zapomnienie - ich krótki czas minął. Kolekcjonerzy przekonują się do nowych figurek, jednak większość wciąż podchodzi do nich sceptycznie. Generacje Littlest Pet Shop 'są podzielone na '''3 '''generacje. * Pierwsza Generacja - figurki firmy Kenner. [[Littlest Pet Shop (Kenner)|''Osobny Artykuł]] * Druga Generacja - figurki firmy Hasbro, klasyczne. ''Osobny Artykuł'' * Trzecia Generacja - figurki firmy Hasbro zapoczątkowane dzięki Kristen Ulve ''Osobny Artykuł'' * Czwarta generacja - figurki firmy Hasbro, strasznie brzydkie i kiczowate. Spis '''#NO NO - bez numeru * Kot Długowłosy (Puzzle) * Kot Długowłosy * Boston Terier * Bullterier 2 warianty * Kot Krótkowłosy * Papużka * Spaniel * Spaniel * Kaczka * Fredka * Fredka * Ryba * Ryba * Ryba * Owczarek Niemiecki * Krowa * Świnka Morska * Świnka Morska * Husky * Husky * Iguana * Gąsieniczki * Kocię * Kocię * Sowa * Sowa * Świnia * Świnia * Świnia * Mops * Królik * Królik * Komiksowy Kot * Scottie * Żółw 001 - 100 * 001. Chihuahua * 002. Mops * 003. Królik * 004. Świnka Morska * 005. Kot Krótkowłosy * 006. Yorkshire Terier * 007. Żółw * 008. Żółw * 009. Kot Długowłosy * 010. Ryba * 011. Kot Krótkowłosy * 012. Papużka * 013. Kurczak * 014. Królik * 015. Kot Perski * 016. Beagle * 017. Pudel * 018. Królik * 019. Kot Krótkowłosy * 020. Kot Długowłosy * 021. Golden Retriver * 022. Kot Perski * 023. Scootie * 024. Scootie * 025. Boxer * 026. Spaniel * 027. Kot Krótkowłosy * 028. Królik * 029. Iguana * 030. Mysz * 031. Spaniel * 032. Kot Krótkowłosy * 033. Fredka * 034. Chomik * 035. Chomik * 036. Chomik * 037. Pudel i Husky * 038. Pudel i Husky * 039. Pudel i Husky * 040. Jack Russel * 041. Mysz * 042. Kot Krótkowłosy * 043. Papużka * 044. Dalmatyńczyk (2 versie) * 045. Chomik * 046. Buldog * 047. Kocię * 048. Pudel * 049. Królik * 050. Żaba * 051. Kaczka * 052. Kot Tabby * 053. Kot Tabby * 054. Chomik * 055. Kot Długowłosy * 056. Małpa * 057. Małpa * 058. Collie * 059. Kakadu * 060. Kot Perski * 061. Owczarek Niemiecki * 062. Krab * 063. Boston Terier * 064. Kot Krótkowłosy * 065. Maltańczyk * 066. Kocię * 067. Collie * 068. Husky * 069. Husky * 070. Husky * 071. Kot Krótkowłosy * 072. Kot Krótkowłosy * 073. Kot Krótkowłosy * 074. Kot Krótkowłosy * 075. Królik * 076. Bernardyn * 077. Beagle * 078. Kot Krótkowłosy * 079. Maltańczyk i Spaniel * 080. Mysz 2 varianty * 081. Kurczak Duplicate Number * 082. Kot Perski * 083. Boxer * 084. Boxer * 085. Skunks * 086. Kocię * 087. Świnia * 088. Kocię * 089. Panda * 090. Panda * 091. Cocker Spaniel * 092. Doberman * 093. Motyl * 094. Kot Tabby * 095. Zając * 096. Chihuahua Długowłosa * 097. Iguana * 098. Kot Krótkowłosy * 099. Królik Duplicate Number * 100. Kocię 101 - 200 * 101. Pudel * 102. Mysz * 103. Mysz * 104. Mysz * 105. Mysz * 106. Kot Krótkowłosy * 107. Buldog * 108. Kaczka * 109. Jack Russel * 110. Kot Tabby (2 varianty) * 111. Gekon * 112. Owczarek Niemiecki * 113. Beagle * 114. Kocię * 115. Mysz * 116. Mysz * 117. Chow Chow * 118. Boston Terier * 119. Żółw * 120. Kakadu * 121. Królik * 122. Kot Tabby * 123. Papużka * 124. Koń (2 varianty) * 125. Kot Krótkowłosy * 126. Kot Krótkowłosy * 127. Owczarek Niemiecki * 128. Ślimak * 129. Kot Perski * 130. Ryba * 131. Papużka * 132. Wiewiórka/Skunks * 133. Mops * 134. Kocię * 135. Buldog * 136. Pająk * 137. Chomik * 138. Kot Krótkowłosy * 139. Jamnik * 140. Golden Retriver * 141. Yorkshire Terier * 142. Konik Morski * 143. Szczeniak * 144. Szynszyla * 145. Bernardyn * 146. Pudel * 147. Sowa * 148. Kot Krótkowłosy * 149. Żółw * 150. Kaczka * 151. Jack Russel * 152. Pudel * 153. Kot Perski * 154. Bullterier * 155. Żaba * 156. Spaniel * 157. Świnka Morska * 158. Małpa (McDonald's) * 159. Małpa (McDonald's) * 160. Mysz (McDonald's) * 161. Mysz (McDonald's) * 162. Kot Perski (McDonald's) * 163. Kot Perski (McDonald's) * 164. Salamandra (McDonald's) * 165. Salamandra (McDonald's) * 166. Jeż (McDonald's) * 167. Jeż (McDonald's) * 168. Papuga (McDonald's) * 169. Papuga (McDonald's) * 170. Owca (McDonald's) * 171. Owca (McDonald's) * 172. Boxer (McDonald's) * 173. Boxer (McDonald's) * 174. Husky * 175. Maltańczyk * 176. Panda * 177. Kot Tabby * 178. Królik * 179. Mysz * 180. Buldog * 181. Żółw * 182. Kot Perski * 183. Corgi * 184. Dog Niemiecki * 185. Zając/Królik * 186. Owca * 187. Żółw * 188. Krab * 189. Małpa * 190. Papużka * 191. Mysz * 192. Mysz * 193. Maltańczyk * 194. Kot Tabby * 195. Wiewiórka * 196. Szop * 197. Kot Tabby * 198. Kot Tabby * 199. Kaczka * 200. Spaniel 201 - 300 UZUPEŁNIĘ - Założycielka Rainbow 201 chomik Szybkie Linki * Littlest Pet Shop (Kenner) * LPS za naklejki * LPS Sparkle * LPS Cuddly * LPS Fuzzy * LPS ze szklanymi oczami * LPS pocztówkowe * Hasbro * Kenner Kategoria:LPS